Shogun Chef
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Rather than being the first shogun of Edo Japan, Toguawa Ieyasu has something different in mind for his life.


Inside the Satellite there was not much of a peep in hearing distance and Larry was in the kitchen trying to use his hands at attempting to cut slices of raw fish. "Careful, steady now." Within seconds the sounds of tiny feet entered the kitchen and a child's voice was heard. "Hey Larry!" The robot almost flipped the knife but caught it in time. "What cha doing?" As Larry sighed upon catching the knife he crouched down to the boy's level. "Otto, please stop jump scaring me like that when I'm handling sharp equipment." Otto frowned a little bit and his entire face dropped. "Sorry Larry." "Still if you want to know what I am making, I found this book about Asian cuisine and I wanted to try Sushi since fish is brain food after all." As he went back to preparing he asked his young friend. "Otto, could you please get the wasabi?" As Otto got the tube of the green paste, a bulky cop came into the room. "Hey, I've been smelling rice are you cooking Asian food again?" He then spotted the tube in Otto's hand and took it from him. "Thanks buddy I needed toothpaste." As he took it into the bathroom Larry slightly screamed a little, "No wait, Tuddrussel don't use that it's." Within seconds of applying the paste to his tooth brush and brushing his teeth, Tuddrussel bolted out of the bathroom with swollen red lips and screaming. "SPICY SPICY!" Otto rushed to the fridge. "I've got the milk, open his mouth." A Larry opened the bulky officer's jaw, Otto poured the white liquid into the officer's mouth. As Tuddrussel breathed heavily he picked up Larry by the neck. "Why didn't you tell me that toothpaste was hot?" As Larry broke free form the grip he dusted himself off and said, "For your information, I was about to tell you that paste was a tube of Wasabi, but you refused to listen to me." Before they could start bickering there was a big flash and a _WHOOOO WHOOOO! _"No time for fighting it's GO TIME!"

Seconds later Larry typed away at the keyboard and a portrait of a Japanese Shogun appeared on screen. "That's Tokugawa Ieyasu, he was the founder and first Shogun of Edo Japan in the early 17th century." After positioning themselves in the time machine Larry entered the code and they were beamed.

When they arrived in the 17th century, they saw that the streets had not a soul in sight. "That's strange, nobody's here. Where could everyone be?" Asked Otto. Seconds later a woman dawning a blue kimono walked by. Tuddrussel then tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me little lady, ya'll know where we can find some guy?" "Err, wakarimasen." Larry slightly pushed the cop's arm out of the way. "Now, now my universal translator should be able to cover this. If you want to know what she said, she said that she doesn't understand you. Now allow me." As the robot adjusted the knobs on his chest he cleared his throat and said, "Sumimasen, anata wa doko de wareware wa Tokugawa Ieyasu o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu shitte imasu ka?"* The woman pointed in a direction near a place with big lights. "Kare wa asokoda."* Larry bowed, "Arigato."* As the woman walked away Otto asked, "So what did she say?" Larry pointed in a direction in front of them. "She said to go that way to find him."

As they followed the direction they came up upon a large building with flashy lanterns and a fish on top of rice as a sign. "Wait a minute, this looks like a sushi shop." Commented Otto. As they went inside Otto's hunch was correct and there was Tokugawa serving it. "Arigato, come again soon." Otto put both of his hands on his face and gasped at the sight. "Oh my gosh! Tokugawa Ieyasu is a sushi chef!" The bulky cop pushed Otto out of the way, "I'll take care of this." As Tuddrussel marched up the the counter, Ieyasu simply responded to his approach with a bow, "Hajimemashite*, I am Tokugawa Ieyasu what would you like form our menu?" The bulky cop grabbed the Sushi chef by the collar and started barking in his face. "Look here pal, we're not here for your raw fish, you're supposed to be..." He paused. "Uuuuuh What was he supposed to do again?" Larry's sighed and slapped his face while Otto stumbled over, "Tuddrussel, put him down." As the bulky cop obeyed his command, the plucky boy spoke to the chef. "Mr. Tokugawa Ieyasu, what are you doing here as a sushi chef? You're supposed to be the first Shogun of Edo period Japan." As Tokugawa dusted himself off he only responded with, "Look, I was looking forward to being Shogun at first, but then I realized how boring the job was compared to running my sushi shop." Tuddrussel's giant hand grabbed Ieyasu by the wrist and barked, "Look here pal, you need to go back to what you were supposed to do right now!" As soon as the cop pointed a laser gun at him Ieyasu called out, "SECURITY!" _STOMP STOMP STOMP!_ In front of Tuddrussel were two bulky men about twice his size. "Throw these intruders out of my shop!"

Instantly, all three of them were thrown outside and into a mud puddle. "I don't understand why I was thrown out, I barely said a word." Remarked Larry getting up from the brown mess. When they all dusted themselves off and shook off the mud Otto stated, "Guys there's only one solution to getting Tokugawa Ieyasu back to being the Shogun of Edo Japan." Tuddrussel pulled out his laser and pointed it at the sushi shop. Larry sighed, "He means make the shop go out of business." As the cop's laser powered down his eyes dropped, "Dawww, but why can't we just destroy it?" "Oh I don't know why, except for the fact that if we destroy it he could just rebuild it again." Larry sarcastically remarked.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Translations

*Excuse me, do you know where we can find Tokugawa Ieyasu?

*He's over there.

*Thank you.


End file.
